


He wouldn't say that

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, It's prob really out of character I'm sorry, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, very angst much wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: It had been about a week since Jeremy had started ignoring Michael and he couldn’t take it any longer. The Squip had done something to him - he must have done! Jeremy would never do this on his own free will. He would never dare to miss game night, beating each other’s high scores in Apocalypse of the Damned. He wouldn’t intentionally ignore Michael during lunch, opting to sit with Jake or Brooke instead and leaving Michael to eat outside or in the hallway on his own. He would never… Jeremy was his best friend after all.





	He wouldn't say that

It had been about a week since Jeremy had started ignoring Michael and he couldn’t take it any longer. The Squip had done something to him - he must have done! Jeremy would never do this on his own free will. He would never dare to miss game night, beating each other’s high scores in Apocalypse of the Damned. He wouldn’t intentionally ignore Michael during lunch, opting to sit with Jake or Brooke instead and leaving Michael to eat outside or in the hallway on his own. He would never… Jeremy was his best friend after all.

Michael told himself this every time, every moment he was ignored so much so that he started to believe it. Yes, Jeremy was still his other half. Nothing could change that. He’s being made to do this, it isn’t his fault. 

Everything is okay. If he kept telling himself that, everything would be ok.

But there is a point where every lie is broken and the truth spills out, whether he wanted it to or not. Michael had just finished eating lunch and was on his way back to the cafeteria to drop off his tray when he heard his name being said in a loud-whisper just to the left of him. He tried to ignore it, but he heard laughing, mocking, and curiosity got the better of him. He dropped off his tray and went to investigate through the busy hall until he found two boys leaning up against a pillar by the desserts. Michael quickly joined the queue of students waiting for their daily chocolate pudding and listened in. He knew he shouldn’t have but he couldn’t help it. 

“He’s been acting much weirder lately don’t you think? I mean, the kid’s weird enough as it is but come on man that’s just creepy… following you around that like,” he heard one of the boys say. It was kinda try, he had been trying to get Jeremy’s attention for a few days until he soon realised it wasn’t happening, so it was inevitable that they would talk. But… wait… that would mean that-

“Yeah I know man… he’s really creeping me out.”  
No… that couldn’t be- he wouldn’t…

“He wouldn’t say that…” Michael whispered to himself, trying to reason with the fact right in front of him. “He wouldn’t say something like that.”

“You used to be his best friend right? Wow dude seriously what did you see in him?” The boy said again, only this time Michael wasn’t listening. He didn’t want to listen but his ears wouldn’t block out the noise.

“He wouldn’t say… he wouldn’t-”

“I don’t know dude, what w-was I thinking right? Ha…” 

The world came crashing down on Michael. He turned and locked eyes with Jeremy even though he knew he couldn’t see him. He searched in his eyes for something, something that told him that this… monster, imposter wasn’t Jeremy. That he was dreaming.

“Don’t you say that… not you.” He pleaded, searching for the Jeremy that he knew in those cold, dark eyes of his former best friend.

He could almost see the smug look of a Squip, laughing at him from behind.

Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed past the queue and ran out of the hall. He ran past all of the kids in the hallway, all the people that wouldn’t spare a passing glance to him. He ran until he was out of the harm’s way, into a storage cupboard somewhere and pressed down on the lock. With that, Michael slowly slid to the floor and hugged his head in his hoodie.

“Jeremy…” he sobbed. He had tried to refuse the thought of Jeremy ever leaving him. He had tried to silence out the reasoning of logic in his brain - it was all pointless now. He had heard it from Jeremy himself, practically face to face. Their friendship was over.

He heard the school bell ring, signalling the teens to get back to class. But Michael didn’t move. He heard his classmates walk down and up the halls, laughing to themselves as they went. Michael wanted so badly to join them.

He buried himself in his hoodie once more, blocking out the outside world around him.

“Please… Jeremy… I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST  
> I feel like this sucks I'm sorry xx  
> Based on a prompt from Tumblr
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays (message me I'm lonely)


End file.
